Una Vez Más
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward quiere pedirle a Winry que compartan su vida juntos una vez más.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post-manga/brotherhood.**

* * *

**Tema No. 67**

**UNA VEZ MÁS**

_Capítulo Único_

Winry fue al cuarto de Edward, el que compartía con Alphonse cuando Alphonse se encontraba en Rizenbull, en busca de los guantes que su prometido le había asegurado estaban en un cajón de su escritorio. Hacía mucho frío afuera y debían comprar comida para, si bien no el resto de la semana (eso era imposible con un estómago como el de Edward a su lado), por lo menos para unos tres días. Winry abrió los cajones de arriba hacia abajo, rebuscando en su contenido interior, encontrando adhesivos, hojas sueltas, plumas, lápices y gomas en todos ellos, así como detalles de sus investigaciones que ella no entendía mucho.

Al final, resultó que los guantes estaban en el último cajón que le tocaba revisar, arrojados allí sin mucho cuidado. Los tomó para medírselos. Seguro le venían enormes, pero había perdido los suyos y debía conformarse. Sin embargo, sus manos no se pusieron los guantes, sino que tomaron una pequeña cajita negra que se encontraba debajo de ellos. La abrió y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, encontró un anillo de compromiso dentro de ella.

Vaya, no sabía que Edward podía tener ese tipo de detalles.

¿Esa habría sido su forma de entregárselo? ¿Prestándole sus guantes? Con Edward todo parecía ser posible, aunque esta vez el evento no había sido tan espectacular y friki como la propuesta en la estación de trenes. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, el anillo sólo era un extensión de todo eso.

Winry dejó los guantes y se puso el sencillo anillo, que le venía perfecto. Ella no sabía mucho de joyería ni le interesaba demasiado tampoco, así que no se preguntó si era caro o barato; a ella le gustaba y punto, además, era símbolo de su compromiso por Edward, ¿qué más podría pedir? Así que bajó con las manos heladas y el anillo puesto. Iba a presumir un poco en el pueblo esa tarde.

—¿No encontraste los guantes?

—Los encontré —respondió Winry con una sonrisa a Edward, mostrándole el anillo en su mano.

En seguida, Edward hizo una expresión estrangulada.

—¿Lo encontraste? —le preguntó lo evidente, claramente refiriéndose al anillo, con una cara de decepción.

—¿No debía encontrarlo? —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido, extrañada.

—No se supone que lo encontraras.

—Pues estaba bajo los guantes, ¿cómo podría no verlo?

Edward suspiró.

—Supongo que me he vuelto estúpido.

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo dejaste allí para que lo encontrara?

—No —se revolvió los cabellos con las manos—. Pensaba dártelo cuando encontrara una buena forma para hacerlo.

—Pero ya me lo has pedido. En el tren.

—Pero no tenía ningún anillo.

—Pero nos comprometimos.

—Pero no te había dado ningún anillo —repitió.

—Basta de peros. Así estoy bien.

—No —negó Edward enérgicamente—. Devuélvemelo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Winry horrorizada—. ¡No! ¡Es mío! ¡Pensaba presumirlo ahora mismo!

—¡Pero yo no te lo he dado!

—¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que es mío! Además, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Para dártelo.

Winry suspiró, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—¿Para dármelo otra vez? ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido? ¡Ya lo llevo puesto!

—En ningún momento te lo he dado.

—Tu descuido me lo dio, que viene siendo lo mismo.

—Sólo devuélvemelo —pidió Edward, perdiendo énfasis—. Prometo dártelo _una vez más_. De una forma menos estúpida y de forma consciente.

Winry miró a Edward a los ojos y Edward le miró a ella, en un duelo de miradas. Él tenía voluntad y ella estaba siendo terca. ¡Ya tenía el anillo! ¿Para qué tanto alboroto? Sin embargo, Winry terminó cediendo, pero no perdiendo la guerra. Las mujeres no perdían discusiones.

—Está vez. Te lo daré. Pero me lo vas a devolver en esta misma semana.

—Como digas.

Se quitó el anillo con auténtico pesar y se lo entregó a Edward, que lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón con mucho alivio.

—Y también —continuó Winry, como si la pausa para entregarle el anillo nunca se hubiera dado— vas a compensarme esa parte en la que lo presumía con la gente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con eso? No es como si pudiera darte otro anillo sólo para eso.

—Fácil: vas a decirme 'mi amor' todo el camino.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Edward, escandalizado y con las mejillas rojas. A él las muestras de afecto en público le avergonzaban sobremanera. Y, añadiendo a todo eso, la cantidad de veces que a Winry le había dicho las palabras 'te amo' se podían contar con los dedos de una mano—. ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Muy tarde para protestar —declaró Winry, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él y parándose de puntillas—. Ya estamos cerrando el trato.

Le besó en los labios.


End file.
